batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Invited
Not Invited is the seventh episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 20, 2014. It is the seventy-second episode overall. Synopsis Cat tries to make a good story on the Joker and digs into his past, revealing many things from the origin of the Joker. Plot Cat is in her office as she types hurriedly. She is searching up the Joker and his backstory as she types a piece on her latest story, one about the construction worker Joker killed. She sees his tragic past as the episode delves into backstory. In 1996, Jack Napier walks alongside the street of Gotham. It is in the middle of a blizzard and Jack sees a young woman, Jeannie, alone curled up in the snow. He goes over to her and asks her if she wants a blanket. Jeannie is freezing and suffering from frostbite. Jack tells her she needs to come to his apartment if she wants to not die. She arrives with him at his apartment and lies down on the couch. She thanks him and tells him some blankets to warm her up would be nice. He gives her many blankets and curls her up on the couch. He sits in a chair next to her as she falls asleep. She wakes up later and is warmer. She tells Jack that some body heat would work nicely. Jack asks her if she means skin-on-skin contact, which she agrees to. He take his shirt and pants off and curls up with her and two begin to make out. A year later they have gotten married and now have an infant, William. Jack has a successful job as a news reporter and the two watch the news every night to see him on there. The two are happily married and barely ever disagree. Two years after William they have another child, a daughter that they name Lilliane. William and Lilliane play together over the course of the next six years before Jeannie reveals to Jack that she is pregnant again. Jack is very happy but realizes they can barely afford food on the table for four people every night and Jeannie begins to worry but Jack reassures her and tells her that he will try to get a better job or a raise. Jack cannot do either and eventually goes to the Italian mafia and asks Don Maroni for money to help his family. Maroni tells him that he will get the share of money he can get as a bank robber for the mafia. Jack decides this is the only option to get his kids a good future and begins hitting up banks over Gotham with a red hood on, getting him the name Red Hood. Jeannie begins to realize Red Hood started just when Jack revealed they were in poverty and confronts Jack about this. Jack insists he is not the robber and is still trying to find a gob job. Jeannie reveals she has just started her third trimester and Jack is excited for the baby. Jack dresses up as Red Hood and hits up another bank. However, Officers Bullock and Montoya arrive and see Red Hood is working for the mafia and begin their investigation. Jack decides that he has to tell Jeannie. He does and she begins to freak out. He insists that he will stop now that they have enough money but reassures her by telling her he never killed anyone and Jeannie forgives him as long as he stops. Jack thanks her and begins to look at houses. Maroni finds out the cops know Red Hood is with mafia and orders his hitmen to kill Jack's family. Jack arrives home from work and sees Jeannie, William, and Lilliane tied up in chairs, all crying, with the mafia hitmen standing there. Jack begs them to not do it and insists he will get the cops off track. The hitmen shoot the three anyone and leave Jack in tears. He sees the three are all dead, with them also shooting Jeannie in the stomach to kill the baby. Jack grabs a kitchen knife and stabs the men in their tracks. Jack then packs up and leaves. In the next three months, Jack continues his business as Red Hood, but now ruthlessly murders anyone in his way. Jack is mentally unstable and the cops are after Jack for killing the men and have deduced that he is the Red Hood. Jack learns from an unknown source that Maroni is at Ace Chemicals and Jack decides to go there to kill him for ruining his life. However, it was a trap by the police and Montoya and Bullock face Jack at the edge of a vat of acid. He begins to walk backwards, not knowing what is behind him. Montoya tries to warn him, but he falls back into the acid. The police think he is dead and leave. However, Joker has survived and emerges from the acid. He has a new colorful appearance and a permanent smile. He begins to reign over Gotham as people don't know what to do due to Joker being Gotham's first supervillain, a criminal with abnormalities. At her office, Cat has finished reading and begins to write her piece. Unbeknownst to her, Joker has been watching her and saw her reading his origin. He reveals himself to her and Cat is afraid. Joker tells her he doesn't like people reading up on him as it gives him a feeling of insecurity. He then takes out a gun and shoots her in the head. Cat falls back into her chair, dead on the spot. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Amy Smart as Jeannie Napier *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Elijah J. Angelo as William Napier, age 2 *Zach Sulzbach as William Napier, age 4 *Jacob Tremblay as William Napier, age 8 *Caroline Jennings as Lilliane Napier, age 2 *Mia Talerico as Lilliane Napier, age 6 Trivia *This episode achieved 15.18 million U.S. live viewers. *Jared Leto and Keri Lynn Pratt are the only main cast members appear in this episode as the Joker and Cat Grant. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 97% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 98 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 9.8/10 on IGN. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V.